


Sweet Dreams

by Laynai



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laynai/pseuds/Laynai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even ghosts get tired sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago because I needed something nice and fluffy in my life. I've been looking at this recently and thinking about making it longer. It would still be a one shot, but it would be longer. I dunno though...

Her ghost detector beeped.Val immediately straightened, whatever tiredness she felt was gone. The detector beeped again and she looked at it, trying to determine the ghost’s location. It wasn’t far away, only a couple of blocks. She ran into the nearest alley, becoming the Red Huntress in a matter of seconds.   
It took less than a minute to reach the park and even less than that to find the cause of the beeping. There, underneath one of the oldest trees in the park, lay Phantom. At this angle, she could only identify him by his shock of white hair and his monochrome costume. She was as quiet as she could get as she snuck behind him, hoping to catch the ghost boy off guard. Val could practically kick him when she stopped, gun pointing at him. Now she was closer she could see the way his chest rose with each breath he took, the small, content smile on his face, and an arm wrapped around that infernal ghost dog that started it all.  
“Phantom.” She spoke with determination and hate in her voice, thinking that the damn ghost would immediately open his eyes and smirk at her, a witty remark on his tongue. But nothing happened. She tried again.  
“Phantom.” This time the dog opened a lazy eye, wagged his tail slightly, heaved a content sigh, and closed his eye again. Val was bewildered.  
Could it be that the ghost boy was asleep? But no, ghosts didn’t need sleep. It was a fact of their biological make-up. They never got tired, so they never needed sleep. It had to be some sort of trick. As soon as she lowered her guard, Phantom would attack.

But… he looked so peaceful. No hint of scheming in his features; just a childish innocence. If it weren’t for the slight glow encompassing the pair of ghosts and the shock of white hair, Val would’ve sworn he was just an ordinary boy around her age. She lowered her gun, her want for revenge fading away at the sight of him asleep. Her visor lifted up so she could look at him better without the red tint and crouched down. She poked his face softly. No response. She tried again, harder. This time he lifted an arm to swat at her.  
“5 more minutes, mom.” The Huntress backed away, startled.  
“Damnit.” She swore softly “Damnit, damnit, damnit.” She put her weapon away and jumped on her board, flying away. The boy and his dog slept on, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. 

It was five minutes later when Val returned, biting her lip nervously and a frown upon her face. She unrolled the blanket she had bought for them and set it down on top of Phantom, tucking it in gently enough to not wake him. She stood up and looked down at her handy work. Satisfied she turned away and sighed.  
“Sweet dreams, Ghost Boy.”


End file.
